Donna's angels
by Daughters of Fate
Summary: donna was promise a cystal beach where the most beautiful sunsets were. but where they ended up was a disappointment. what happens when the tenth doctor and donna end up in a run down statue store they don't expect much, especially not two demigod teens on a date. first fanfiction please R
1. Chapter 1

**Auntie EM's lovely statues **

When the Doctor meets Frank and Hazel

DISCLAIMER : WE DONT OWN ANY THING AND I DONT LIKE IT, IT MAKES ME SAD.

She'ed been waiting to see this Crystal sun set ever sense the doctor told her and now she would finale go... as soon as the TARDIS stopped. Donna put on a pair of sun glasses and walked outside.

Donna's p.o.v

Outside there was only a run down building with a sigh in big red NEON chipped letters that said Auntie Em's statue Emporium "Doctor'' I yelled ''I thought we were going to a crystal beach not where ever we are.'' The doctor walked out of the TARDIS and looked around. ''Sorry'' he saidThe doctor laid his hand on the polese box and said''she just won't let us go any farther she just put up a fire wall in her systems it will take at least 3 hours to clear" "oh great " I said "we'd probably get there faster hiking there then waiting for your toy to stop having a tantrum and if you excuse me i'm going inside" pointing to the run down store. "to see if there is something to do for the rest of the day" Then I walk right in serves him right for always taken orders from his best friend 'the TARDIS' It was dusty and there were cobwebs every where. there was a faint smell of chips, like a fast food restaurant an extremely old one. she turned around " doctor you coming or staying out there" she turned back around and suddenly she noticed something she hadn't seen before a statue. it was pure white an angel with out stretched wing. the angels eyes were covered like a crying, weeping, a weeping angel. how did I not notice that before she muttered it was like pure white. she had a sudden urge to go near it touch it. as she walked nearer to it and the doctor called " donna back away" "why its just a statue what could a statue do" she blinked and suddenly she blinked and now the angels eyes showed. "don't blink donna and don't look into its eyes" "why not doctor" "nothing just..." she heard him shuffle around and fight. "donna stay here I'm just gonna get something in the TARDIS so" "what are you going to get" "I may or may not have forgot my sonic screw driver" she so badly wanted to roll her eyes but she kept her eyes on the angel. " well then you bloody idiot go get it you moron" "I should probably do that" "I don't know maybe" she said in a panicked voice. she heard him walk out shuffle towards the the TARDIS. "it wont open" he yelled back. "then kick down the door maybe like a sensible person." "I don't want to hurt my baby" she gave an exasperated sigh. all the sudden her eyes felt watery she needed to close her eyes. she when she opened her eyes the angels hands were almost around her neck she didn't know what to do but, SCREAM.

TELL US WHAT YO THINK PLEASE NO FLAMES ITS NOT NICE AND IT HURTS ARE FEELINGS SO R&R. AND PLEASE GIVE US RECOMMENDATIONS

- D.O.F. AKA: DAUGHTERS OF THE FATES.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own like nothing at all its just sad

HAZELS P.O.V.

"so what kind of statue would your dad like" asked frank as him and hazel walked walked down the path way of auntie EM's statue emporium. "what about " he stopped and pointed at the statue to the left of him."that one". he pointed to a statue of a bear that seemed to strs at us curiously. " no i think its eyes are moving" i muttered to myself as i stared at the bear. frank moaned and kept walking "how did you find this place any way " he asked. "percy told me about it, he said the statues are really life like" i explained."they do look life like, i mean its like some one just turned in to a statue and stood here" he said. " yep, thats what happens when you run into medusa frank " he suddenly backed away from one of the statues he had be staring at and took his bow out. i stifled a laugh "she's dead frank and don't worry the statues won't attack you, or will they?" i said teasing him as he stared at the statue with a scared look in his eyes " I'm keeping my bow out any way." he argued. they kept on walking hazel still couldn't believe they had to do this to go on a date , but it was the rules no quest no date. thank the gods her dad had an easy quest for her and frank even though when she had talked to her dad to get the quest her dad had given her an vile grin that gave me the feeling there was something i wasn't being told. they kept walking as they talked and occasionally stopped to look at a loud screech came from no where. and frank notched his bow and pointed it toward the direction it came from." what was that, do you think medusa came back" frank whispered in a scared voice. then we heard voices. british voices. we ducked behind a statue and stared in the direction of the scream. she saw two people there a man with brown hair and a woman with red hair (maybe married) couple they were talking to each other as they stared intently at the statue like if they blinked it would move. she could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, donna, doctor, sonic ,tardis. it was hard to understand with there thick british accents. hazel looked at frank and whispered" whats a tardis" "i don't know" he answered. i looked back at the couple but all that was left was the girl she was staring in our direction like she was looking at something behind us... i turned around quickly and met eyes brown ones. they reminded me of chiron's only older,sadder and masked with curiosity and kindness. he held out his hand. i stared at him and thought he could be a monster or a demon of some sort. i took his hand and he helped me up. "hello i'm the doctor" he said in his british accent "whats your name?"

thanks please review =D

- D.O.F.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

disclaimer: if i owned any thing id be a whole lot richer then i am now

franks P.O.W.

"Hazel" hazel said in a polite tone "and this is frank" she said as she pointed at me. " well what are you teens doing in a statue store" he asked " and if you don't mind me asking what year is it." the man said as he rocked back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

What year was it I had no idea. I figure some time in 2000 maybe 2013. Hazel seemed puzzled to. " uh I think it's what 2013" I answered. "No I think its 2014" hazel said " remember Leo had a whole set of jokes on the subject." i just nodded. Silence filled the area.

" can I stop looking at this angel now" the lady asked. she seemed quite annoyed. " well let me just" he took out something that looked like a pen with a flash light on the end he pointed at us and pushed a button. And a noise that sounded like one of the apps on Leo's phone sounded the sonic noise. The "doctor" looked at the side of his screw driver then gave us a weird look then asked " half what" " what do you mean" I answered. " my sonic screw driver says you and this young lady are half human and half what"

he was quickly innterupted thankfully " can I stop looking at the angel now" Donna whined "no donna " " why can't you stare at it all day instead of me" Donna said. They continued o argue I looked around some thing cot my eye. The bear it had given us a confused stare before but now it was standing on its hine legs. I looked back at doona and the doctor as they continued to argue.

Why did it feel like some one was watching me he turned back to the bear but it wasn't there. " where's the bear" I said to my self hazel heard me " what do you mean Frank" " there was a bear statue there earlier it's not there any more " I said slowly.

The doctor turned around quickly and used his sonic screwdriver to scan all the statues near then stoped and stared at the statue in front of him." Every one pick an angel and don't take your eyes off it." The doctor said as he ran towards the door behind Donna he there to open the door.

I stared at one of the statues a 10 year old girl with an Easter basket in her hand I stared at her eyes the no longer looked just like normal stone they looked devilish still stone but they seemed evil.

I could hear the doctor in the background trying to open the door using his sonic thing and well failing.

I looked down to notch my bow just in case if there was trouble. When I looked up the little girls teeth and lounge were showing and both seemed as sharp as piper's sword. So I did the most sensible thing I could do I aimed and fired and as the arrow hit the girl she disappeared in to gold dust and a terrible scream came from where she stood.


End file.
